The Real Queen of Hearts
by Jamie Redsontes
Summary: Felicity has loved and lost and fears to never love again, but when a new girl comes to Spence Academy with promises of a reunited love, can Felicity,Gemma and Ann trust her? Um, it's a femslash if you can't tell already. FelicityPippa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Annabelle Rees-Toome looked at the slightly crumbling building that was Spence Academy. She tossed back her golden hair and made her sparkling blue eyes dull with boredom. She didn't want to come to this cursed place, but her mother willed it, and what Circe wanted, Circe got. End of story, no arguing, period. Annabelle carted her two suitcases up the front stairs. She wanted nothing more than to use her magic and make them float by themselves, but Circe warned her about being careless with her magic.

Annabelle was born in the Realms 17 years ago. She was created by the magic in the Realms, and modeled slightly after her mother. They shared the same figure and smile, had the same twinkle in their eye when they wanted something they knew they couldn't have. Other than those things, they were two completely different people. Sarah wanted the power of the Realms for herself, and she was willing to use her daughter to get it. Annabelle just wanted to fit in, make friends, get and _education _for Christ's sake.

Mrs. Nightwing, an old maid of a woman, greeted her at the top of the entryway.

"Ah, Miss Toreseemo, how lovely it is that you are joining us this semester." Annabelle smiled sweetly at the old woman. Her mother had informed her that flattery on the first meeting was crucial to getting into the woman's good graces.

"Mrs. Nightwing, it is a pleasure to meet the woman who inspires young women to be the best they can be." Annabelle curtsied. Her mother had taught her well.

"Ah, finally a young woman who can curtsy properly! Why, you shant need be here at all, Miss Toreseemo, but while you are among us, would you be so kind to show my girls how a curtsy should be presented?"

"It would be an honor, Mrs. Nightwing." She bowed her head in appreciation, although she wanted nothing more than to get to her room, lock the door, and cry her eyes out.

"Brigid will show you to your room. You will meet your roommate soon enough, I gather."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nightwing." Annabelle slipped past the woman and made her way into the grand hall. A red haired woman was waiting for her just below the grand staircase. Annabelle groaned on the inside. More stairs?

"Hello 'ere. I'm Brigid. I'll be showin' you t' yer room, wot with the lessons bein' in 'fect and wot not." Brigid motioned for Annabelle to follow. Up the stairs they went. When they came to the landing, Brigid turned left. Annabelle counted five doors before Brigid stopped and opened the aged door. It creaked only slightly.

"Thank you, Brigid." Annabelle nodded to the older woman and entered the room. It was furnished with two beds, two powdering stations with mirrors, one changing screen and one window. There was also one large wardrobe that was open to reveal beautifully colored dresses.

"'Ere you are the, dearie. You best unpack quickly like. Brunch 'ill be served in a momen'." Brigid turned to leave, but Annabelle had one question to ask first.

"Brigid, who is my roommate?" Brigid cast her eyes downward.

"Miss Felicity Worthington. Perhaps you can cheer her 'o bit, and wot not."

"What's the matter with her?"

"'Er friend, a Miss Pippa Cross, died 'nly a few weeks ago. Miss Pippa wos also 'er roommate." Brigid closed her eyes. "That's all I'll say about tha'." Annabelle knew the woman had more to say, so she pressed on.

"Please, go on Brigid. Who am I going to tell? I know no one here, and have no reason to corrupt any chance I have at making friends." Brigid looked around the hall. She nodded.

"I 'erd 'em one nigh'. They was speakin' as if they wos lovers or such. I didn' mean to pry, but I wos in the 'all and 'erd 'em then." Annabelle had not been in Spence Academy for more than twenty minutes, and already she knew she had at least one thing in common with her roommate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day wore on in a slow, boring manner. Annabelle hadn't run into her roommate, as of yet. Dinner approached. Annabelle wanted to just get this over and done with. She wanted to leave, to go home to her little apartment, and curl up in her own bed, or rather, go back to the Realms. She seated herself at the end of the long dining table. Mrs. Nightwing stood, at the opposite end of the gigantic structure, and raised her hand for silence. It fell silent almost instantly.

"Ladies of Spence, I would like to introduce to you our newest student, Annabelle Toreseemo." Everyone looked t Annabelle, who stood and gave a curt nod. She could feel their eyes judging her, scrutinizing every little detail that they saw flawed. Fine, let them squint their eyes and ruin their complexions, what does she care? Annabelle ran her eyes down the rows of girls. Three caught her eye instantly. One was a brunette with a runny nose and cool, blue eyes. The one next to her was a blonde, like herself, with eyes the color of steel. The third, was a redhead, with green eyes that seemed to pull at Annabelle. A shock shot through her. That was the girl her mother wanted, a Miss Gemma Doyle. Annabelle felt the magic tear at her, she wanted to lash out and _destroy_ something, particularly Gemma.

That was the only flaw in Annabelle's magic; it was all of the dark, cold, deadly, terrifying and hurtful magic. She would have had good magic in her that is if her mother hadn't been hell bent to destroy the Order. Now Annabelle had to pay for her greed. How _dare_ her mother make more a fuss over this pathetic girl, than over her own daughter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. It was all Annabelle wanted. She made the trek upstairs with the other girls.

"Good night, Gemma, Ann."

"Good night, Felicity." The two said in unison. Ah, so Annabelle would finally meet her roommate. How lovely. Annabelle reached the door first. She entered and was quickly followed by Felicity.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Her tone was harsh and her words were meant to cut at Annabelle. They did no such thing.

"I am Annabelle Toreseemo, your new roommate. Please, in the future, do not address me so."

"You _can't _be my new roommate!" Felicity said, gritting her teeth. Her eyes were as cold as ever.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I assure you I will be no trouble at all." Annabelle made the mistake of sitting on the uninhabited bed. Felicity looked at her with such a rage.

"Don't you dare sit there! Get out this moment! Take your things and get out!" Felicity was screaming at her. Annabelle flinched at the change in volume, but did not make any move to rise, or do as Felicity demanded.

"Miss Worthington, what on earth is going on in here?" Mrs. Nightwing asked as she scanned the room with her eyes.

"She won't leave!" Felicity had lowered her voice, but it still retained the venom.

"Miss Worthington that is enough! Miss Toreseemo will be with us for the rest of her educational stay. You would do well to greet her with open arms."

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than let _her_ invade Pippa's space!"

"Felicity, she is dead and gone! There is nothing you can do but keep living your life! Now, ladies, off to bed with you." She turned round to see the spectators. "All of you." She closed the door with a snap. Felicity turned on Annabelle.

"Don't get comfortable."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felicity was dreaming. She had to be, because the real world was not as beautiful and kind. She dreamt of Pippa, her Pippa. Pippa kissed Felicity softly.

"My love, my Fee." Pippa murmured softly against Felicity's lips.

"Pippa. Pippa, I've missed you so much." Felicity choked back tears. Pippa cupped her cheek.

"I've missed you too, Fee. Come to me. I'm waiting for you. I'm waiting….." Pippa began to fade.

"No," Felicity groped for the fading figure, but her hands met air. "No, Pippa, come back! I can't live without you! I love you too much! Pippa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle rolled over. Felicity was crying and calling out Pippa's name. Annabelle sighed. She couldn't let her suffer like that. Annabelle got up and padded over to her roommate.

"Felicity, wake up." Annabelle shook her softly. Felicity started to truly sob. "Oh, don't cry. Wake up, darling girl. Please, wake up!" Annabelle shook the trembling girl. Felicity snapped her eyes open and shot bolt upright, almost colliding into Annabelle. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Did I disturb you?" Felicity asked in a hushed voice.

"No, I couldn't sleep. My mind tends to wander at night. Are you alright?" Felicity only nodded her head in response. "Miss Worthington...may I call you Felicity?" Again, only a nod. "May I do something to you?" Felicity shot her a look. "My mother used to do something when I was little and had a nightmare. I won't bite."

"I'm glad you cleared that up. I was beginning to wonder." Felicity gave her a half smile. "Do as you like." Annabelle made her way to her powder station and grabbed her brush. She motioned for Felicity to sit up a little farther. Annabelle positioned herself between Felicity and the wall. In gentle strokes she brushed Felicity's hair. The other girl sighed contentedly. Annabelle broke the silence.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Felicity went rigid.

"What business is that of yours?" She snapped.

"None. I only wanted to say that……you're not alone." Felicity relaxed.

"You love a woman, then?" Annabelle hesitated a moment, then resumed her brushing.

"Yes." Annabelle replied in a whisper. She closed her eyes and imagined her beautiful Zasha. Red hair that cascades down her shoulders and back, with honey colored eyes watching anything and everything. Then Annabelle saw the thing she had turned Zasha into. The beast with breath of fire, and a body of golden armor, with wings big and strong. _And those eyes_.

It was years before when they fought. Zasha was winning and had Annabelle pinned to the soft earth in the Realms.

"You should die a torturous death!" Zasha made to kill Annabelle, but the blonde bested the red haired maiden. With all her strength and magic, Annabelle turned Zasha into the one thing she thought the girl resembled the most, a fork tongued Dragon. Zasha had pitched and screamed in agony while her body twisted and stretched, all the while Annabelle reveled in it.

"You shall be my slave, and obey my every command!" And it has been so ever since. Zasha could change into her human form, but only for small amounts of time, nothing over ten minutes or so. The only thing that had changed since that day was that Zasha had become Annabelle's best friend. Her friend, and the only person Annabelle would willingly die for, the only person she would give everything and anything to make her happy.

Annabelle came out of her memory and concentrated on Felicity's hair.

"Tell me about her." Felicity asked.

"She is kind; strong…she lifts me up high, and makes me feel as if I am queen. She has red hair and perfect honey golden eyes. But she knows not of my affections. She is also far away from here." Annabelle's heart sank. If only she could get to the Realms this moment, she would be happy.

"Pippa was beautiful." Annabelle was startled at hearing this, not expecting her roommate to confide in her. "Black hair and violet eyes. She returned my affections in part."

"In part?"

"Yes, that is to say, she would kiss me one moment and squirm at the thought the next. Don't get me wrong, she was the kindest soul in my life. She _was _my life, my world. But she died." There was a silence that was deafening.

"I'm sorry." Felicity's eyes began to water again.

"We should get back to bed. We do have schooling in the morning, mind you."

"Yes, we should, shouldn't we?" Annabelle made her way back to her own bed.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Annabelle."

"Felicity, darling, you needed no rescuing, especially by the likes of me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Felicity drifted off into a dreamless sleep while Annabelle was left alone to think. She always used the dark and seclusion to sneak away to the Realms, but could she chance it with Felicity so near to her? She could always sneak out, but she did not know the grounds very well. Annabelle sighed, as she normally does when faced with a problem she didn't really want to have in the first place. Around one in the morning, Annabelle was finally overcome with sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning hit Annabelle hard. Her retina's burned from the sudden light. Felicity was already up and getting dressed.

"Good morning Annabelle. I trust you slept well?" Felicity didn't look at the other blonde.

"As well as any other night, I suppose. And you? Did your nightmare leave you in peace?" Felicity nodded and brushed out her tangled hair.

"Yes." Felicity turned to face Annabelle. "I meant what I said yesterday."

"You said many things. What are you referring to?" Felicity turned on the full power of her gaze.

"Don't get comfortable."

"Ah, so I suppose last night changes nothing between us?"

"What, pray tell, did you want from me that could have possibly been an effect from last night?"

"Friendship. I have a rare few friends, and shall like to acquire more."

"You act as if friendship can be bought."

"It can be, you just have to know _how_ to pay someone." Felicity smiled at this.

"What would you bargain to obtain _my _friendship?"

"Oh, I shall need a few hours to think on it."

"And why is that?"

"Why, because I don't know much about you except….." Annabelle left her sentence unfinished, but the two knew what she was referring to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day drug on at an alarmingly slow pace. Annabelle feared that Felicity would shun her, although she didn't truly understand that fear fully. Annabelle made up her mind. She was going to the Realms that night, no matter what.

Felicity was already undressing when Annabelle entered the room. Felicity hadn't bothered with using the changing screen. Annabelle averted her eyes quickly, to give her roommate _some_ measure of privacy.

"You may look now. I'm decent, well, as decent as _I _can be."

"I should have knocked first. I apologize."

"It's your room too, for right now, at least."

"You sound as if you are going to kill me, or worse, humiliate me." Felicity laughed.

"You surprise me. I hadn't expected you to be so…."

"Charming?"

"…..amusing." Felicity pulled her hair into a braid and slipped under her covers. Annabelle took her nightgown and went behind the screen.

"Well, at least I'm _something_, just as long as it isn't boring or some nonsense like that. I wouldn't stand myself if that were the case."

"No, not boring. It's just……." Annabelle made her way to her own bed.

"What?" Felicity sighed.

"You're different, is all."

"You're one to talk."

"I don't mean _that_. It's just... I've only ever really opened up to Pip." Felicity saw the look on Annabelle's face. "Not like that! I mean emotionally."

"And why is that?"

"Because she was the only one ever there for me. No matter what happened, she was there." The last part was only a whisper.

"Felicity, I wish I could do something to help your pain. I would gladly trade places with Miss Cross—"

"Say no such thing! You have your own affair to attend to. Well, it is getting late. Goodnight Annabelle."

"Goodnight Felicity."

Annabelle waited until just about half past midnight. She was about to rise, when Felicity got out of bed. Felicity crept slowly past Annabelle, thinking the girl to be asleep. She quietly exited the room. Her curiosity peaked, Annabelle followed. Down the stairs Felicity went, and into the great hall. Felicity practically ran to the tent she had constructed. This called for serious magic if Annabelle was to spy. She concentrated on what she wanted. Her pupils dilated until all of her iris was completely black. The magic pulsed through her. She knew the magic worked, she could feel it running through her veins. Felicity and whoever she was with would not be able to see or hear her. She walked calmly over to the tent. She heard whispers as she drew nearer.

"Yes, Fee, I told you I'd take you back as soon as I could."

"So you've found a way back into the Realms?" Annabelle's heart quickened as she heard Felicity say the name of her home, the name of her very destination. If they left before her, she would surely be spotted. Annabelle made a dash to the staircase. She summoned the door of light and jumped through.

The gardens greeted her with its beauty. Annabelle quickly ran along the river bank, getting as much distance between her and the garden as she could. Gemma's magic would draw her to the spot in which Annabelle had appeared, and if she were spotted……well, her mother would be furious, at the very least.

Annabelle changed her nightgown into the cloths she normally wore in the Realms. A black bodice that showed her midriff appeared, with its loose and flowing white sleeves that were attached, and also black breeches and boots. She scanned the sky. No dragon. Well, she isn't expecting me, Annabelle thought as she continued walking. She needed to see Zasha, but did not want to totally risk the chance of the others seeing her. But then again, they wouldn't know who she was.

"Zasha!" Annabelle called into the sky. Now, all she had to do was wait. Zasha would come to her, she always did. Giggles were carried to Annabelle on a soft breeze. So the girls had gotten here. Annabelle leaned against a tree and just listened to the laughter and joviality. Annabelle heard a gasp and then,

"Pippa!"

"Felicity! Oh, Fee, you came back for me!" Now it had gotten interesting. But wait, Annabelle thought to herself, If she died weeks ago, she should have crossed over by now. Why was Pippa still in the Realms? She risked becoming a creature of the Winterlands. Annabelle scanned the sky once more, and this time she saw a dot on the horizon. A dot that grew bigger the more it approached her. Annabelle wanted to see Pippa, and gauge how far she was into the turning, but Zasha was fast. Already, Annabelle could make out the expanse of her wings. She would have to spy from the air, or not at all. It was tempting to just ask Zasha if they could be alone together. Sure, Zasha didn't know how Annabelle felt about her, but she would be suspicious none the less. After all, why would the Princess of the Realms want to spend time with her servant? Circe was already suspicious enough about her feelings towards the dragon. Annabelle decided she mustn't ask for such things.

Zasha came closer, and Annabelle could see her light eyes. The dragon landed gracefully next to Annabelle.

"Princess, I did not expect you back so soon." Zasha's voice was still soft, but it retained a soft hiss.

"Zasha, you should know I can't stay away from the Realms for long. It's too much a part of me. Besides, I can't _stand_ being away in any case."

"And why is that, Princess?" Zasha gave her a mischievous look.

"You want a specific answer?"

"Well, you always speak cryptically when I am about. Specific is good in this case, Princess."

"How many times have I told you, you don't have to address me as 'Princess'? Save that for the others to do."

"Ah, but I am your slave. You made it so yourself." Annabelle's stomach clenched.

"You hate me for it, don't you?" The dragon let out a small flicker of flame from her mouth.

"No."

"You don't have to lie to me, Zasha."

"I'm not." The dragon lifted her head and sniffed the air. "There are others from the other world. Did you bring them?"

"No. One has power of her own. She is the one Circe wants." Zasha loomed above Annabelle.

"Are you going to take her now?" Annabelle shook her head.

"No." Annabelle sighed. "Walk with me, Zasha. In your old form, that is." The dragon nodded. She moved a good distance from Annabelle. The dragon twitched and seemingly folded in on itself, twisting and compressing. Zasha panted when she stood, and brushed her red hair from her face. She wore gold colored robes, and a pained expression.

"Are you alright, Zasha?" Annabelle steadied her friend as she swayed.

"Yes, Princess, I just get taxed of my energy." Zasha wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I told you not to call me—"

"Yes, but I am used to it."

"No, you're used to calling me a 'royal bitch', as I remember it." Zasha laughed halfheartedly.

"I did, but that was before….." Zasha stopped herself. How could she have been so careless to almost admit her affections to Annabelle? They were sworn enemies once, and now Zasha was her servant. She feared that was all Annabelle would see her as.

"Before I……_changed_ you, and gave you orders?" They had started to walk down to the riverbank.

"I still called you a bitch. You were the one who ordered me to call you anything but that, so I called you 'Princess', and still do."

"Yes, well, you calling me by that title gets on my nerves more than calling me a bitch did."

"But why? Everyone else calls you that."

"Yes, but they are not you." Did that slip out? Careful, Annabelle thought, you have to watch yourself. Zasha looked at the blonde girl beside her.

"And why do you care so much what I call you?" Annabelle glanced at Zasha, then faced forward again.

"I don't know. Probably because you're my most trusted friend. I order you to call me Annabelle, and not 'Princess'."

"Yes, Princess." Annabelle wheeled on her.

"Did you just call me 'Princess' again?" Zasha nodded. "You disobeyed an order." Annabelle's mind reeled. How could that be? Zasha could only disobey an order if the spell was broken, and that was yet to happen. Annabelle would gladly remove the curse she had placed on Zasha, but she wasn't strong enough, so she feared Zasha would always be a dragon. A flicker of hope bubbled up within her. Maybe Zasha was fighting the curse and winning.

"Is something wrong, Annabelle?" Her hope was dashed to pieces.

"Zasha, I'm asking you to call me 'Princess'. This is not an order, by any means." Zasha opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She tried again, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle, but I can't say it." Ah, so it had only been a confirmation of her order. Damn.

"Pitty." Zasha put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. She then removed her hand and ventured away from the blonde girl, and moved toward the river. She started to wade into the clear water.

"Zasha, mind the water nymphs."

"If any come, I shall scare them away. Would you care to join me?" She chanced a glance back at Annabelle.

"Most certainly not!"

"Annabelle, while I am here, nothing shall happen to you. I promise, both as servant, and as your friend."

"Yes well," Annabelle crossed her arms. "What if something should happen to you? Then I shall surely drown."

"I have little time left in this form. If anything happened to you now, I wouldn't accidentaly maim you with a claw," Zasha turned her back to the princess. "Like last time."

It had been an accident. They were flying high up into the clouds. Zasha still wasn't sure how it happened, but Annabelle fell off of her back. Zasha's natural instinct was to catch her, so she flew down after the blonde. When she reached out to grab her, she had accidentally drug a vast claw over Annabelle's torso, leaving a gaping wound down her chest. She almost bled to death, but somehow the Untouchables saved her. Annabelle had forgiven Zasha, after all, it wasn't her fault. But Zasha had never forgiven herself. She was angry at herself, and Annabelle, for turning her into such a monster. She hates Annabelle for doing what she did...but she loves her more because of who she is.

Zasha was pulled back from her memories when she heard Annabelle move to leave.

"I should be getting back to the academy before the others do." Zasha turned around to face her friend, who was kicking a small pebble with her boot.

"Will you be back soon?" A smile spread on Annabelle's lips. She raised her blue eyes to meet Zasha's goldn ones.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Okay, so just as a warning, Felicity might be acting out of character for a little bit, but that's because I'm trying to build something between her and Annabelle. I don't know where it will lead, but I want them to have a solid friendship to start out with. Just to let all of you Felicity fans know!

Disclaimer: Yeah, right, like I own anyone of importance!

Chapter 4

Annabelle slipped into bed only moments before Felicity entered their room. She was humming something quietly to herself. She sounded happy, and indeed, she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Annabelle noticed a dramatic change in Felicity's behavior. The other blonde had _apologized_ for her behavior, and had said she decided Annabelle wasn't so bad after all. Huh. Pippa must be more charming and influential than Felicity led on.

"You seem awfully happy. Did I miss something terribly important?" Annabelle asked as she came out from behind the screen.

Felicity paused for a moment. "No. I just had a dream last night." Wow, Felicity must be accustomed to lying, for she gave nothing away, Annabelle thought as she studied her new friend.

"May I inquire as to what the dream was about?" Annabelle didn't want Felicity to suspect anything. "Did you dream that I was a nice person, or that I had somehow helped you with your audacious singing ability?"

Felicity smiled at her. "My singing isn't _that_ bad!" Lie. She took a seat on the edge of her bed, her white uniform almost blending into the sheets. "I had a dream about Pip." Lie.

"What happened?" Annabelle asked as she, too, took a seat on Felicity's bed.

Felicity gave her a sad smile. "She said that I should stop behaving like a common street urchin and more like a decent lady towards you. I suppose she is right." A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Felicity……" Annabelle wrapped her arms around the other blonde as she began to softly cry. "I don't blame you for acting the way you did, honest. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have taken me by the collar of my dress and thrown me down the stairs."

Felicity gave a small laugh at that. "You're awfully cruel." Felicity rested her head on Annabelle's shoulder, her eyelashes fluttering against her roommates' neck. She sighed, surprised at how easy it was just to be in Annabelle's arms. Annabelle sighed as well, but it was for a different reason entirely. She glanced at the mirror out of the corner of her eye. Her reflection smiled back at her and winked.

"Annabelle, we should get to class."

"Yes, I suppose we should." But neither of them made any attempt to break apart. Felicity sighed again and closed her eyes contentedly. Annabelle looked at the mirror again. Her reflection had her nose pressed against the glass, leaving a foggy smear on the invisible barrier that trapped her there. She was looking at Felicity as if she were prey of some sort. Her blue eyes flicked up to meet Annabelle's, then back down to Felicity. She gave a wicked grin as her pupils took over her iris', turning them black as pitch. Annabelle could see the veins beneath her reflections skin pulse with black power, the hate taking over and consuming her. Annabelle felt a tug in her gut.

"Felicity," Annabelle stood up gently, so as not to jostle the other girl. "We really _should_ get going."

Felicity nodded and made her way over to the door. Sensing that Annabelle wasn't behind her, she stopped. "Are you coming?"

Annabelle nodded. "In a moment." Felicity gave her a smirk and left, closing the door behind her.

Annabelle faced the mirror, her reflection grinning at her. "I told you not to do that while we are here! What if she saw you? Do you know what kind of mess that would have made things?"

The voice that echoed back was a demonic version of Annabelle's, corrupted by the power pulsing through it. "_I was just having a bit of fun. She's a looker, ain't she?_" The reflection ran her hands down the glass.

Annabelle crossed her arms. "You shall not do that again. Do you understand me?"

The reflection hissed. "_I am not a servant as Zasha is! I am the part of you you were too scared to live with! You trapped me here, only to feel the real world when you are too sad and afraid to live with it yourself!_" The reflection pounded on the glass. "_I want the body, and I want it NOW! I'll take it from you if I have to!_" Annabelle felt the tug again, stronger than before.

"No! You shall not have it! I _cannot_ let you have it! I am sanity, you are deranged! I am control, you are impulse! I am right, and you are wrong!" Annabelle clenched her fists and fought the magic that was drawing her into the mirror.

"_What, are you afraid I'll do something to poor Miss Worthington? Do you think I'll take advantage of her? Is that what you're afraid of? My dear Princess, if that's the case you should fear more than that from me!_" Annabelle felt the tugging stop. The black and dangerous magic ceased to pulse beneath the reflections veins and her eyes returned to normal, as did her voice.

"Now, you shall stay in that mirror and behave like a reflection should!"

"_I am no ordinary reflection._"

Annabelle nodded. "Indeed, you are not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle descended the steps at a slow pace. She glanced at her reflection, who was actually behaving and mimicking her movements. Annabelle looked around. Finding no one, she addressed the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Belle. On some level, you are right about when you have control over our body. I'm just afraid you shall do something rash and I shan't be able to stop you in time. Remember, _you _were the one who turned Zasha into that dragon." The reflection did not move, save an arch of an eyebrow. Annabelle sighed. "You may have the body on one condition."

"_And what is that?_"

"You must not use magic of any sort or go into the realms." Seeing the look of anger reflected back at her, Annabelle quickly added, "Yet."

"_Fine, Anna, I'll 'behave', as you put it. But I get to keep the body for a full week._"

"A week? _I_ haven't been here that long! Could we settle for three days?" Belle regarded her for a moment, then nodded. Annabelle felt the tug again, but this time she let it slide her into the mirror. She looked past the glass and saw Belle inside the body.

"Now Anna, _you_ must behave." Belle gave her a smirk and continued down the stairs to join the others for breakfast.

...

Authors note: ok, so no, Annabelle does not have split personality disorder. You could say she's two different people, and I'll go into a better detail of that in the next chapter. So as you can see, they reffer to each other as 'Anna' and 'Belle'...put that together and we have...ANNABELLE woot woot! So just to clairify...in case I was a little confusing...Belle is the one who is trapped in the mirror the majority of the time, Anna is out and about. It will get easier to differentiate between the two, and you shall see why...in the next chapter until the end.

With all due respect,  
Jamie Redsontes


End file.
